Song That Needed To Be Sang
by LovelessLady17
Summary: JONAS fic! Kevin thinks Macy can't sing, well he's in for a BIG surprise! R&R! First Jonas story so no flames! KevinMacy Qith make a series of theses!


**Ok! This is a one-shot with Macy and Kevin Jonas!! It is based on the new one that Macy is supposed to sing back up and in the commercial he is talking to the guys (Nick and Joe) about how she could be the worst singer EVER! **

**That's where we come in: **

(Macy's P.O.V.)

I can't believe it!!! I get to sing back up to the JONAS BROTHERS!!! This is SO going on the fan site!

Hey, there's Kev-

"Guys, I think she's the worst singer EVER! What am I going to do? I can't tell her that!" I felt my heart throb as Kevin (My ACTUAL crush) talked silently to Joe and Nick. He really thought that?

Stifling a sob, I turned and headed the other way, eyes squinted and nose running.

(Kevin's P.O.V.)

"Guys, I think she's the worst singer EVER! What am I going to do? I can't tell her that!" I felt ticked at myself for even thinking she could sing. Glancing at Nick, I saw him looking at a wall near us. Turning his direction, guilt filled my heart as I saw Macy walk the other way, away from us.

Joe and Nick glared at me, slightly telling me to go after her, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"GO! NOW!" Nick and Joe hollered at me simultaneously. I could EASILY tell they were angry, but who could blame them. Not me of course.

Standing up quickly, I followed Macy's trail until I cam to a door that I heard a guitar playing.

(Macy's P.O.V.)

I finally made it. The music room. Kevin doesn't think I can sing, well then that's his fault. He's never heard me (before was more of screaming than singing.)

Picking up a guitar, I strummed a few notes out before standing at the mic. Taking a deep breath and making sure no one was around I began to sing.

**THIS IS ACTUALLY BY MANDY MOORE!!! DON'T HATE ME!!! I THOUGHT IT FIT!!! ALSO, JUST IMAGINE IT ONE THE GUITAR!!! THERE'S NO PIANO IN THE ROOM!!!**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

(Kevin's P.O.V.)

OMG!!! OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S MACY!!! Sneaking into the room silently, I saw here eyes closed, so as a surprise (I LIKE HER OK!!!), I walked up behind her and watched her sing. She is really beautiful.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope. 

I felt the need to hug her, but I held it in as I realized I wanted to hear her amazing voice. Hugs can wait.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

(Macy's P.O.V.)

As I ended, I felt two arms wrap around my waist bringing me close to their owner. Startled I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand covered it.

"I'm sorry," I recognized the voice as Kevin. Tears stung my eyes as I realized the he heard me. He heard my voice practically yelling that I love him. How embarrassing.

Bringing my hands up to my face, the guitar lay forgotten on the floor. I felt Kevin turn me around and bring his hands to my to try to uncover me, but I wouldn't let him. He probably would laugh at me. After all, I was crying.

(Kevin's P.O.V.)

I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was crying by the trembling she was doing. And I did the only thing I could do best. Wrapping my arms around Macy, I felt her grow tense and try to wriggle away, but I held her firm there. After so long, Macy relaxed and sobbed in my chest.

(Macy's P.O.V.)

Why am I crying? This should be a happy thing right? Well it didn't feel happy. Pulling away slightly, I made an attempt to wipe my tears away, but Kevin beat me to it. His gentle hand came to my face and wiped every tear that I had shed, along with new ones. I heard him whisper some words to me, but I couldn't understand them, or I didn't want to at least.

"I love you," The words that I wanted to hear so badly hurt so much. Why can't I be happy? Because I don't believe him.

"Liar," I mumbled, looking down. I felt him sigh as he brought his hand to my chin. Pulling my head up, I saw something that broke my heart. A pained look in his eyes was glazed over with unshed tears of sadness.

(Kevin's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what I could do to get her to believe me.

"I love you," I whispered again, but she just shook her head. So I did the only thing I could think of.

Pulling her close again, I held her head lightly so that she looked me in the eyes. Moving my head down, I placed my lips upon hers, waiting for a response from her.

(Macy's P.O.V.)

How can I do this? How can we do this?

I didn't know what to do now. This was my first kiss. Slowly closing my eyes, I felt my body give in and kiss him back.

_SNAP!!!_

Pulling away quickly, I giggled as I saw Stella holding a camera with Nick and Joe grinning crazily behind her. As Stella and the others realized we spotted them, they took off quickly, Joe accidentally running into Nick as he tried to get away.

Turning back to Kevin, I smiled at him brightly as I laid my head o his chest. I can hear his heart beat.

_Thump…thump…_

"So," Kevin started as I traced along the area where his heart was, "Am I forgiven?" I made a fake thinking position, laughing when he got a hurt look in his eyes. Nodding, I touched my lips to his, pulling back to tell him something special.

"I love you, too." Kevin looked relieved, but what I said next got him smiling.

"That was my first kiss," Grinning, he leaned his head down and placed his lips on mine again.

"Than here's you second one," and with that, we kissed. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

"They're going at it again!" Except for Joe.


End file.
